


Look To The Past As We Head For The Future

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, McCall Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Scott's Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and the pack is decorating and getting ready for the holiday. It's a particularly hard time for Scott, though, because it's been a year since Allison died. But his friends, his pack, are there for him.</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://youcancallmecaptaingally.tumblr.com/post/98547801410/scott-is-trying-to-keep-a-smile-on-his-face-as-he">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look To The Past As We Head For The Future

It was that time of year again. Christmas season. The whole pack was excited and getting ready. Lydia decided that they should do Christmas decorating at Derek's loft. She felt it needed some livening up, especially if he planned on entertaining Braeden more often. Or every night. She'd had a sly look on her face when she said that and Derek was flustered, blushing in spite of himself. Braeden just laughed and said she agreed with Lydia. So, here they were. Decorating the loft for Christmas. Tree and all. 

Derek shook his head. How had they managed to convince him this was a good idea? Yet, in spite of that thought, he found himself smiling. It was a lot like when he was younger and his family got ready for the holiday. Perhaps this was his chance to have a family, a pack again. He turned his head to the loft door as he heard familiar voices bickering from behind it. A few seconds later, the door opened as Malia slid it away. Stiles and Liam stumbled into the loft carrying multiple boxes of decorations each. They were arguing over something stupid. Scott was walking behind them, his usual bright smile on his face as he laughed at the two in front of him. Stiles and Liam drop the boxes next to the rather large Christmas tree that they managed to fit inside the loft. Lydia and Braeden wasted no time directing them on what to do. Malia joined them at the tree while Scott walked over to Derek.

"I think it's starting to look pretty good," said Scott.

"Yeah," said Derek. "It's been a while since I did something like this."

"You know you're part of this pack, right?" asked Scott giving Derek a serious look. "We're your friends and your family."

Derek smiled and replied, "I know. Thanks, Scott."

"Think we should help them?" asked Scott, noticing the glares that Lydia had been shooting their way.

"Probably so," answered Derek. "Otherwise Lydia's death glares might actually cause death."

"Good point," said Scott, nodding.

The two joined the others at the tree and started to help them with stringing the lights so they could move on to hanging the ornaments. Kira and Braeden had taken to handling decorating the rest of the loft, hanging up lights, garland, and other decorations everywhere, including the stairs. Things were really starting to come together. The loft was almost unrecognizable compared to how it used to look. It looked so full of life for the first time ever.

The tree was almost fully decorated now, so Derek and Scott took a step back to let Stiles and Lydia put the finishing touches on the tree while they bickered like an old married couple about what the last decorations should be.

"We have to put my x-wing fighter ornament on the tree!" protested Stiles.

"No. We don't," said Lydia firmly.

"Okay, well how about the death star ornament? It's a sphere like the other ornaments," said Stiles.

"Stiles! We are NOT putting Star Wars ornaments on the tree!" exclaimed Lydia.

"I swear all of you have terrible taste in movies," pouted Stiles.

Malia just shook her head as the two of them continued to argue back in forth. She'd come to realize that's just how Lydia and Stiles were, even as just friends, and it was best to just leave them to it when they got like that. It had already gotten dark, so Kira had turned on all the Christmas lights around the loft and on the tree. Liam looked at the top of the tree and realized that they hadn't put the star on the top of the tree yet. He rummaged through the boxes until he found a big light up star, perfect for the top of the tree. Liam quickly grabbed it and went to the tree, stretching to reach the top of the tree. Unfortunately, he was just way too short and had no hope of reaching it. Stiles noticed Liam's efforts.

"Hey, Liam, maybe you'll be tall enough to reach it next year," laughed Stiles.

Liam glared at Stiles. Stiles' smile quickly vanished, though it wasn't because of Liam's glare. It was because he just realized what he'd said and what today was. Stiles snapped his head around to look over at Scott so fast he almost snapped his own neck. Derek looked at Scott, too, when he saw Stiles' reaction. Scott was still smiling, but they could tell he was forcing it, especially Stiles who had seen that smile far too many times in his life. Then they noticed his eyes. They looked glassy. A moment later, they realized that it was because he had tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Stiles got up and joined Scott and Derek.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Scotty," said Stiles. "I wasn't thinking."

"Scott, what's wrong?" asked Derek. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright," replied Scott, his voice quivering for just a moment. "It's just... A year ago today, Allison died. It's gone by so fast. It felt like forever then, but now I can't believe it's been a year already. It's gotten easier and things are going great with Kira, but sometimes it's still hard."

"I know what it's like," said Derek. "I've lost so many people that I love. You're right, it gets easier, but it never goes away."

"Same here, Scott," said Stiles, placing his hand comfortingly on his best friend's shoulder. "I've lost my mom and losing Allison wasn't easy on me either. It wasn't for any of us. But it's going to be okay. We're here for you."

"All of us," added Derek.

Scott was actually silently crying now, something he hadn't done since that day a year ago when his mother held him close to her as he cried into her arms. He, rubbed, his eyes. wiping away his tears as he started to regain his composure.

"I know," said Scott, trying his best to smile at them. "Thanks. For everything."

Liam ran up to Scott, still holding the star in his hand, with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Scott! Can you help me out? I can't really reach the-" said Liam, stopping suddenly.

He saw Scott rubbing his eyes and was unsure of what to do. He felt like something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Had he done something? Was there something he didn't know? He was about to open his mouth to ask what was wrong when Derek appeared in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"You know, you really are going to have to do some growing," teased Derek. "I've never seen a werewolf as short as you."

Next thing Liam knew, Derek had picked him up and was carrying him back to the tree, holding him high enough to reach the top of the tree.

"Hey!" shouted Liam in protest, forgetting about Scott in the process.

"On the upside, you're a cute little werewolf," Derek laughed.

"Damnit, Derek! Put me down!" exclaimed Liam as he squirmed in Derek's hands after putting the star on the tree.

Derek just laughed at him and held him up a while longer before finally setting him back down. After he did, he tussled Liam's hair a bit and smiled at him. Liam glared at him at first, but couldn't help but smile. He'd gotten to know everyone well and they'd helped him a lot. He was glad to call them his friends, even if Derek and Stiles could be dicks to him sometimes.

While that was happening, Stiles stayed with Scott. He pulled Scott into a tight hug. Scott instantly relaxed in Stiles arms. They both had that effect on each other. They didn't really need words. They just comforted each other by their presence, through their bond.

"We'll be alright, Scott," said Stiles. "You'll be just fine."

"Yeah," said Scott softly, finally fully regaining his composure. "Thanks, Stiles. Really. I know we've both been through a lot and I'm glad you've been there through it all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Stiles.

"Neither would I," said Scott as they finally separated from each other.

Stiles noticed Scott's brilliant smile had returned to his face. This time, it was a real smile. It wasn't forced. Stiles smiled back at him and patted Scott on the back as they walked to join the rest of the pack. Lydia and Kira whipped up some hot chocolate for everyone and they all relaxed in the loft's large living area, taking in their handiwork. They spent the night joking, laughing, and having a good time. That's how Scott knew Stiles and Derek were right. Things were going to be just fine.


End file.
